moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Valcore 'Bereden' MacKay
' ' 'Short Bio' Valcore MacKay was born on Augast 9th to Crofin and Jennifer MacKay. After the accidental deaths of his parents when he was 10, he ran away and began his life as a Mercenary. He is believed to be about 28 currently. He has black loose hair and wears a black outfit. He is most commonly found in the Cathedral District or The Park. On rare occasions you will find him in Old Town, quarelling with the Valorwind Regiment. He is about 5'9, very fast, and considered dangerous when armed with the right weapons. Some have seeked him out to 'take care of' people. He is currently in The House of Grey and has a personal hatred for Valorwind. Some know him by the name of 'Shalak', his middle name. OOC notes Yes, his name is from South Park Theme song(s): Not Afraid- Eminem, Welcome to the Black Parade- My Chemical Romance I found some art that represents Valcore :) Mercenary section. ((Feel free to add edits if you know me. Yes, I know this page is awesome. Thank you.. Thank you.)) Early History 'Early Years' Valcore was born on August 9th, year -2 to Crofin and Jennifer Mackay, a wealthy couple that lived in Hillsbrad. Crofin often practiced magic, and was at Dalaran a lot, studying. Leaving Jennifer to the children. They had four children: three boys and one girl. Greag, the oldest, was a natural born leader and used common sense, he wanted to be a Knight of the Silver Hand, which he did during the Third War. Valcore, the second oldest, was the smart-aleck of the family and the most-often to get into trouble. Dreazor, The second youngest, was interested in politics and got along very well with Greag. He showed promises of becoming a Leader someday. Valorie, the youngest and the only girl, tended to follow along Valcore. She was interested in all of his activities and wanted to be just like him. Valcore and Valorie often clashed with Dreazor and Greag. The family was considered to be royalty in Hillsbrad due to it's fame and wealth. Life was all well for the family... So far. 'The Accident' One day, Crofin was practicing a very difficult spell in his study. Jennifer came to watch him and to make sure he didn't get hurt. Valcore and his siblings were eating lunch when all of a sudden they heard a -BOOM- upstairs. They all ran up the stairs and into the study. They saw their father trying to contain a very powerful magic orb, and suddenly there was another boom. Greag quickly shut the door just in time, and opened it again slowly. There, the brothers and sister saw the two corpses of their parents. Mercenary 'Life beginning as a Mercenary' The four were devastated after their parents death. They were sent to Southshore to live with their uncle, Joe Wheatfield. Valcore couldn't take all of his Uncle's rueles and beatings on him, and eventually ran away from home. Later while travelling along a rarely-used trail, Valcore was mugged by a bandit. While the bandit was peering over Valcore, thrown on the ground, Valcore quickly kicked the bandit in the stomach. The bandit backed away, stunned, and dropped his dagger. Valcore quickly picked it up and stabbed the man repeatedly for three hours. Valcore took the Bandit's possesions, and left the bloodied body in the middle of the path. It is said Valcore did not even look back. Over the years Valcore picked up skills to survive, and to kill. He was considered a mercenary by age nineteen, and one of the most dangerous people in Hillsbrad. He was not wanted, but neither was he welcome in any towns. Recent History 'The Third War' When tale came of Orcs escaping from their internment camps, Valcore was hired to track them down along with other rangers and mercenaries. Valcore actually did come across a orc, but it was a child. Valcore decided he would not kill it out of pity for the orc child. He let it go and quickly quit his task. Valcore was in Brill when he heard the yells and screams come from The Capital City, indicating Artha's return and the scourge's invasion. Valcore quickly fled to Southshore. There he found his brother Dreazor, a noble of Southshore. Dreazor reluctantly let Valcore stay with him untill him and Valcore got into a confrontation about Valcore running away from home. It left Dreazor with two bruises on his face while Valcore walked away with not a scratch on him. Valcore stole his brother's horse, and rode to Ironforge and waited the war out. 'The Deeprun Tram' When the Deeprun Tram was finally built, Valcore went to Stormwind City, and toured it. He was fascinated by it. With his rent coming up in Ironforge, he decided to move out of Ironforge and into Stormwind. 'Valorwind Regiment Days' Six years after living in Stormwind, Valcore enlisted in Valorwind Regiment, and was instantly accepted into their ranks. Valcore had a bad first day. He was yelled at for getting the three V's wrong, and there was a miscommunication between the Stormwind Gaurds which led him into being the rat of Valorwind. Valcore tried to make amends for the past few days, being nice and respectful, but Valorwind simply spat on him. One day a battalion of Valorwind soldiers was tasked with finding one of their officers in the Badlands. They found him, but Valcore's horse had died on him by the time they found the officer. While Valcore tended to his dead horse, Valorwind simply left him and secretly took his pack. For days Valcore wandered the Badlands, untill he finally found Thelsamar, the dwarven colony in Loch Modan. He quickly went to Stormwind, still in his beaten and ragged Valorwind armor. He went to one of the officers, asked for a comm, and said into it,"I quit." and broke the comm right in front of the officer's face. Valcore left his ragged tabard on the doorstep of Valorwind's Headquarters. And never looked back. Valcore has had a deep hate for Valorwind ever since. 'Scarlet Crusader' Valcore stayed away from Valorwind at all costs, and eventualy went to live back in Hillsbrad with some friends. He finally returned to Stormwind, getting bored of living back in Hillsbrad, and out of sheer blindness and stupidity, enlisted in The Fifth Scarlet Vangaurd. While in their ranks, Valcore had more attempts at his life then ever before. He got his famous scar on his forehead by a dwarf swinging at him with an axe simply because he was tending to a fellow soldier, the whole story of this can be found at the House of Grey Page on the Battle at Raven Hill section. After this battle, A fellow soldier named Sendual accused Valcore of being a traitor. Valcore was violently tortured, and was proven innocent. Valcore was still pissed off, and General Rascolov thought that Valcore was a ticking bomb, so he reassigned him to the Scarlet Monastery. One day Valcore was in Hillsbrad travelling to a troop of Scarlet Crusaders, bringing supllies, he was ambushed suddenly by Blood Elves, and was captured by them. They travelled to Quel'Thalas to hold Valcore hostage. Valcore tried to communicate to the rest of the Vangaurd that he was in trouble, but noone responded. 'Captivity' For two months the Blood Elves kept Valcore hostage untill he finally escaped. Valcore took off his Scarlet Uniform, and found a Ranger Outfit quickly. Valcore made his way back to Stormwind to give the Fifth Scarlet Vangaurd a piece of his mind, only to find out that it had been disbanded because Highlord Skarim had grown mad with power. 'Life Today' House of Grey Valcore recently joined the House of Grey, being the first one to pass their 'test' or as they have recently called it, 'The Trials'. Valcore knew he had found the right place. He helps around mostly and is known to be a important character in the House. He is a lot of sometimes mistaken to be Seth's brother, and he works on gadgets and explosives to help the house around. Valcore's Bad Day It first started when Valcore was mugged outside of the Pig and Whistle by three Nodvar Clansmen. Valcore summoned backup, and while he was doing it, they took his comm and smashed it. Rverd showed up anyways and distracted the two. ((Thank you Rverd! You're awesome!)) Meanwhile the leader and Valcore were having a fight. Valcore eventually got him to the ground, but the leader threw his axe at Valcore, hitting him in the chest and knocking him to the ground. The leader unsheathed his other axe, and held it above Valcore's throat while the Stormwind Gaurd started showing up. Valcore pleaded for his life, but nay, the Clansman slit his throat, and Valcore was left there bleeding while the three clansmen fought the Stormwind Gaurd. Rverd and Lyyiai managed to get past them and stitch up Valcore and heal him in a nearby shop. Later that day, The House of Grey heard strange things coming out of Rverd's comm, so they headed to his house. There they found him unconsious, a energy field around him that had blocked his own bullet. While they were tending to him, Catherfana showed up. Seth ripped off her tabard, and was close to shooting her. But Raven (AKA Dalithor)) told Seth to follow him, and told Valcore to hold Cather at bay. Valcore pulled out his pistol and shot Cather in the leg, but it only slightly dented it. Cather than ran up to Valcore, and swung her axe into his side. She then threw him onto the ground. Seth rushed over, explaining that Cather was being possesed by a banshee. Seth scooped up Valcore, and shot Catherfana in the head with his Armor-Penetration bullets. They then rushed Valcore to the cathedral, where he was healed. Valcore stormed off, muttering swears after he was healed. Later, in the night, Lyyiai called all available House of Grey members to SI:7. There Valcore, Crimson, Rverd, and Lyyiai rushed in, seeing that their allies were in there. The Ravenholdt Blades. Valcore and Crimson repeatedly asked Lyyiai who got away and what was going on. Lyyiai walked off in a storm, along with Rverd, and Valcore and Crimson went downstairs. There they found a lot of members of a one organization, one of them was Niikita, a person working for Sllade. Crimson and Valcore were dumbstruck, having no idea what was going on. They went back upstairs, only to find the entrance blocked by a shadowy group, and a whole clusterfuck of people. Crimson confronted Niikita and despite Sidorio's and Valcore's warnings, she threw a dagger at her and she fell to the ground. Niikita then got back up, transformed into a huge cat, and punced on Crimson, clawing her. Sidorio and Valcore pulled her off, but Valcore was then grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground by one of Niikita's friends. The Night Elf then stomped Valcore's throat. Crimson, enraged by this, tackled the elf and released all hell on him. It took about 5 minutes for Sidorio and Valcore to pull Crimson off of him. They then got out, barging their way throug the blockade of people. They walked outside, and Valcore had hs throat mended by a druid. Valcore walked off stormingly, saying he couldn't take any more of this shit. The Royal Blade of the MacKay Family Valcore's uncle, the one he stayed with before he ran away and after his parents died, travelled to Stormwind to find Valcore. He eventually found him, and gave him The Royal Blade of the MacKay Family. He said this,"My dear boy, it has been far too long. When I heard word that you were living in Stormwind I knew I had to search for you, because you are the only last known person with the name MacKay, that is why I present to you this sword." When asked about the initals on the sword 'R.M', his uncle responded," This sword was made for Ranaran MacKay, a colonel in the troll wars. Use it well." He then walked off, planning to travel back to his home in Hillsbrad. The Letter from Outland One day when Valcore was checking his mail, he found a letter from Danath Trollbane. He opened it, and read in horror. His brother Greag, the oldest and wisest of the MacKay siblings, was now dead along with his wife. They were killed by Horde Soldiers. Valcore believes it is all his fault for Greag's death because he ran away, and he has been in deep depression ever since. Drunken Scars While Valcore was mourning, he had way to much to drink, and he woke up in a alley with a lot of cuts around his face, making it look like he's smiling.(Joker hell yeah!) He couldn't remember a thing, and he has been confined to wearing a white mask. Proposal Recently, Valcore's friend's Crimson and Sidorio were engaged. Valcore watched the proposal, which ended in him having his legs broken for the fourth goddamn time by Reyson. ((<3 u sometimes..)) He was carried to SI:7 by Sidorio and was tended to by a healer. Though Valcore is happy for them, he feels sad that he has never been married before or even got close. He is the last of the MacKay line, and he needs to carry it's legacy on. He has expressed his concerns for Crimson, and she assured him that there was someone out there for him. Valcore thanked her, and felt more confident. Other Stuff Personality Valcore's personality is somewhat postitive. He can be grumpy at times and is one of those rare people where he's Nicer when he's drunk. He is known to be a smartass and can be caring at times. He is often coming to people's rescues, therefore being the 'Knight in Shining Armor'. He loves to cause trouble simply for the hell of it, and had been thrown into the stocks a whole bunch of times. Most of the time he'll go there peacefully, but on rare occasions he'll go all freakout when he's arrested. Overall he is a smartass caring person. "Love" Life Valcore has only had a couple of experiences with with love, once when he was travelling in the Barrens and he came across Helen, a fellow mercenary. The two quickly became friends, and eventually discovered they had a romantic interest for each other. One day a Orc Warlock cast a spell on Helen. While Helen lay on the ground, Valcore quickly slew the orc. Later that night, Valcore was sitting at the fire at their campsite when Helen came behind him and stabbed him on the arm. Valcore quickly saw a change in her. Her eyes had turned green instead of their blue and she had become a bit more monstorous. Valcore fought bravely, and eventually killed her. In his grief he buried her at a small hill in The Barrens. This hill is rumored to be the Tomb of the Forgotten Warrior. The other time was when he was in the Fifth Scarlet Vanagurd. He became friends with a lot of the soldiers, espicially one Luca Stella. The two became best friends, and were almost about to become Romanticaly Interested before a commander of the Fifth severely beat Luca. Valcore, eventually finding her after she had ran away, tried to comfort her. But she spat in his face and yelled at him to go away. Later that day, Luca charged blindly into a pack of demons, and was brutally slaughtered. Valcore mourned for her for a long time, even during his captivity with Blood Elves. Due to his Scarlet Crusade side, Valcore refuses to be in a relationship with any other race then humans. Famous Quotes "I'll repeat myself for the third time.. I blew up the Medical Bay door to test out my bomb." "So... I'd love to stay and chat but there's a HUGE FUCKING SCAR IN MY SIDE THAT'S BLEEDING HEAVILY!" "Should we ever meet again, Brankah, outside of these walls... I wil kill you." "Fortune Teller: "In nine days,(July 18th) you will be asked to protect one of your comrades. You will refuse an order following and you will run away, which will result in your death." Valcore:" Well.... Fuck." "Not today, fucker." -Said to assasin that tried to backstab Valcore, but failed. "You want some Blood Thistles? Oh you're a guard? Well.... Have some anyways." "Ah, those were the days in the Fifth Scarlet Vangaurd. Five attempts on your life a day, get insulted at, maybe lose a limb or two in a day." "So, I had my throat slit, an axe stuck in my throat, my throat stomped on, thrown in the stocks, had a axe in my side, and a got shot in the leg. How was your day?" "You fucking Valorwinds... Need to stay... The FUCK. Out of this city!!!!!!!!!!" "Well... I guess we'll carry on." "Hehe, all of my girlfriends in the past end up dead.. Yeah, probably not a good thing to say." Category:Human Category:Mercenary Category:House of Grey